onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Arendelle
Arendelle is a Fairy Tale Land realm featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the fourth season. Arendelle is based on a location of the same name from the Disney movie, Frozen. History After Gerda marries and becomes Queen, she has two daughters, Elsa and Anna. Elsa inherits ice magic, like Ingrid, which trouble her parents. When the two sisters are grown-up, Gerda and her husband go to Rumplestiltskin for a magical remedy to Ingrid's powers. Before the ship capsizes at sea, Gerda leaves a message in a bottle and tosses it into the ocean. Five years later, Elsa is now Queen. Anna, engaged to Kristoff, receives their mother's wedding dress from Elsa, who also discovers their mother's old diary. One written entry leads Elsa to believe her parents were frightened of her ice powers, but Anna takes her to Grand Pabbie, who admits their parents were going to Mist Haven on their ill-fated voyage. Since Elsa refuses to travelling there with her, Anna boards a ship alone while her sister is too late to stop her. Elsa discovers Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, with the help of his brothers, is trying to seize Arendelle by trapping her in a magic urn. Elsa and Kristoff set out to destroy the urn, but under duress, she is forced to give the urn to Hans, who opens it. Instead of the relic imprisoning Elsa, the Snow Queen is released and freezes Hans. On return to the castle, the Snow Queen, Ingrid, reveals herself as Elsa's aunt. During her stay in Mist Haven, Anna finds out her parents sought out Rumplestiltskin to get rid of Elsa's powers. Worried about hurting Elsa with the news, she doesn't tell her sister the truth. Suspicious of Ingrid's motives, Anna goes to Grand Pabbie, and she brings along a companion, Belle, who also needs his help. Once Grand Pabbie confesses Ingrid's relation to Gerda and Helga, Anna attempts to rush home to warn Elsa. However, Anna is knocked unconscious after a fall from a cliff caused by Ingrid's magic. While she is blacked out, Ingrid steals a sorcerer's hat, which Anna stole from Rumplestiltskin. She then whisks Anna away and locks her in a cell. Ingrid accuses her of planning to use the hat on Elsa, but Anna denies it and confronts the latter about their family's secrets. Instead, Ingrid reveals she had intended for herself, Anna and Elsa to be a family. Since Anna has no magical abilities, she dubs her niece the "odd woman out" and vows to find someone to replace her. Ingrid buries the hat in a cave in Arendelle and goes to the Enchanted Forest where she asks the sorcerer's apprentice to find a third sister to complete her family. Returning to Arendelle, Ingrid tells Elsa about what Anna learned in Mist Haven. She purports that Anna, intending to use the hat on Elsa, attempted it on her first. As Elsa is in doubt, Ingrid reveals Gerda trapped her in the urn and that Anna, like her mother, will never understand a person of magic. Instead of turning the two against each other, the girls conspire to entrap their aunt in the urn, but Ingrid shackles Anna first. Under duress, Anna tells her the Norse legend of The Trolden Glass, in which a king made a mirror for his daughter to see her own beauty, however, she died before receiving it. Thus, the mirror reflected the king's misery. Since Anna cannot remember anything else in the tale, Ingrid explains the grief-stricken king learned dark magic to make the kingdom share his pain, which caused the subjects to see the bad in others and turn on each other. Like the story, Ingrid wants to cast the spell, but she needs many mirror pieces. With a shard, she places Anna under the spell. Elsa is bewildered at her sister's anger while Ingrid admits she did it to show Anna's inner darkness. She pushes Elsa into using magic on Anna, but the latter refuses. Anna seals her sister in the urn, which Ingrid did not expect. Embracing herself as a monster, she freezes Anna, Kristoff as well as all of Arendelle into ice and then erases Elsa's memories. Rumplestiltskin shows up asking for the hat, but she claims to not know where it is. As a result, he takes the urn and promises to return it if she hands over the hat. When the apprentice locates the third sister, Ingrid gives him the hat and gains passage to another realm as well as a scroll to find the sister in due time. }} Inhabitants *Anna *Duke of Weselton *Elsa (formerly) *Gerda † *Grand Pabbie *Hans *Hans' brothers *Helga † *Ingrid † *King Arendelle † *King Harald *Kristoff *Oaken *Sven Locations For detailed location information, please see the list of Arendelle locations. Trivia *Arendelle is located across the seas from the Enchanted Forest.https://twitter.com/JaneEspenson/status/529039288261177345 Navigating the sparse seas between Arendelle and the Enchanted Forest is possible, but it is a dangerous and time-consuming voyage. *The inhabitants are not familiar with the presence of magic outside of Arendelle, which is abundant elsewhere in their world. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations